Seize the day
by StellaKiki
Summary: Je ne demandais que ça.. une soirée avec lui, me sentir vivante une dernière fois. Sentir un coeur battre contre le mien, avant de m'éteindre lentement.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Voilà un petit One shot sur notre couple favoris, dans un contexte totalement différent ! Bonne soirée/Bonne journée à tous ! xoxo **

**Stella Kiki**

**BPOV.**

J'ai froid. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Le froid s'infiltre sous mes vêtements. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Les yeux dans le vague, j'inspire profondément. _Je n'ai pas peur. Je vais y arriver.._

De l'autre côté de la rue, je fixais la maison de mon père. Une autre tempête m'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte close. Pesant le pour et le contre, je me laissai choir sur le troittoir, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Charlie ne mérite pas ça.. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir le martyr et ce, par ma faute. Je sais ce que c'est. Ce trou béant qui engloutit tout.. ce trou qui ne cesse de s'étendre et de tout détruire. Se réveiller en pleine nuit en pleurant, tourmentée par les souvenirs. J'allais le faire souffrir.. bien plus que je ne le croyais.

La tête entre les genoux, je pris une profonde inspiration. _Vas-y Bella.. il doit être fou d'inquiétude.. _Alors que je tentais maladroitement de me relever, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui.. j'allais rentrer, chuchotai-je.

- Pardon?

- Non.. rien. Merci, souris-je.

Je levai les yeux vers l'homme derrière moi et mon coeur eut un raté. Mon nouveau voisin se trouvait juste là, un air inquièt troublant son doux visage. J'avais eu le plaisir de l'observer la semaine dernière alors qu'il déchargeait un camion de déménagement avec ses amis, ou peu importe.

Esquissant un faible sourire, je traversai la rue et entrai à la maison. Et puis rien. Aucun pas lourd dans l'escalier, aucune voix bourrue me demandant où j'étais passée. Non. Rien d'autre qu'une maison vidée de toute présence. Il était parti.. c'était donc pire que ce que je croyais.. Je montai à l'étage, traînant littéralement des pieds.. ces marches n'en finissaient plus.. ainsi que mon manque d'énergie.

Je m'éveillai par la sensation d'une main dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Charlie se tenait juste là, à mes côtés. Sa main dans mes cheveux jouait avec mes mèches brunes, alors que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

- J'ai peur Bell's..

Je posai ma tête sur ses genoux, lui permettant d'encercler mon corps à l'aide de ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement Bell's.. comment je vais faire moi, ici, sans toi?

- Papa.. ne me fais pas ça.., chuchotai-je, je t'en supplis.. je me sens déjà tellement coupable..

Il soupira puis, déposa un baiser sur mon front. Il se racla la gorge puis, retira sa main de mes cheveux.

- J'ai fais des pâtes.. si tu veux te risquer à y goûter, elles sont prêtes.

Je souris largement. Charlie et la cuisine.. deux opposés.

- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, il n'y a plus rien à perdre, dis-je avec un sourire.

Après un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mon père se leva et descendit au salon.

* * *

J'avais chaud. Tellement chaud. Mes cheveux se collaient à mon visage. Mes pieds ne cessaient de se mouvoir, mon corps se balançait au rythme d'une chanson latine. Alice semblait être partout autour de moi. Les yeux fermés j'entendais son rire venant de toute part. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je fermai les yeux un peu plus fort, et posai mes mains sur celles de mon compagnon de danse. S'il avait été menançant ma meilleure amie l'aurait fait déguerpir. Son corps se mouvait lascivement contre le mien, éveillant mes sens. L'odeur de son parfum mêlé avec sa sueur me firent perdre la tête. Il était partout. Je le sentait sur mon corps, son souffle caressant ma nuque humide.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?, me murmura-t-il lèchant mon lobe d'oreille au passage.

- Tais-toi.

Il rapprocha mon corps du sien et ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre mes fesses et je sentis à quel point il était excité.

- Viens Bella! J'ai soif!, cria Alice.

Puis, sans un regard derrière-moi, je laissai cet homme seul sur la piste de danse.

Les verres défilaient à vue d'oeil. Ils se remplissaient et je les vidais. Les uns après les autres. Shooters, bières, cocktails. Tout y passa. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Alice non plus. Elle riait, m'embrassait et m'entraînait dans sa danse endiablée à chaque fois que mon esprit divaguait vers les lumières aveuglantes.

Lorsque la musique baissa et que les lumières se rallumèrent, Alice m'entraîna à la sortie du club. Mes pieds ne me supportaient plus. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et ma bouche émettait toutes sortes de sons que ma tête ne contrôlait plus. Lorsque l'air frais frappa mon visage, j'inspirai profondément, souriant de toutes mes dents.

- Alice! Aliiice, criai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, je me sens vivante!

- Tu est saoule Bella, rit-elle.

- Pas plus que toi! Je t'aime Ali'!

- Moi aussi Bella, me sourit-elle tristement, pour toujours!

Retirant ses talons, elle me prit par la main.

- Viens, je suis crevée, on rentre?

- Mon liiiit oh, mon liiit Alice ! Putain que j'ai hâte!

Elle se mit à rire. Les yeux fermés je me laissai guider par Alice.

- Alice! Attends !

Je me retournai lentement. Jasper se trouvait derrière nous, visiblement avec un copain. Et quel copain..!

- Jasper? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'étonna Alice

- Je t'ai cherchée partout à l'intérieur!

En souriant, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Puis, suivirent de nombreux baisés ainsi que des gémissements.

- Oh putain.. trouvez-vous une chambre, grognai-je.

Un rire parvint à mes oreilles. Je me retournai et vis l'ami de Jasper, et accessoirement mon nouveau voisin, visibilement amusé par ma réplique.

- Je m'appelle Edward. Et toi?

- Bella, souris-je.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Est-ce que tu as aimé danser avec moi Bella, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

_Oh Marie sainte mère de Dieu.. C'était donc lui!_ Je me mis à rougir.

- Bien sur que si !

- Rentre avec moi Bella.. de toute façon Jasper va sûrement entraîner Alice avec lui.

Je fermai les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvris, je m'étonnai de mes propres paroles.

- Oui, j'veux bien.

Il me sourit largement et glissa sa main dans la mienne.

- Viens, suis moi. Ce n'est pas très loin.

* * *

- Bella, reste silencieuse, me supplia-t-il.

- Mais j'ai envie de chanter Edword.

- Bella, ton père est flic putain!, chuchota-t-il.

- Aurait-on un peu peur monsieur Ednord?, souris-je.

- Non.., souffla-t-il, pourquoi un homme armé me ferait-il peur? Allez.. viens!

Je me mis à rire face à son air exaspéré et complètement terrifié.

- Putain Edwnard, t'es trop drôle!

- Bella.. c'est Ed-ward, rit-il.

- Même putain de chose que moi j'dis !

Puis, j'aggripai son t-shirt. Fermant les yeux, je frottai ma joue contre la sienne.

- Mmmh.. embrasses-moi Ed-waaaard.

Fermant les yeux, j'attendis. Et puis, rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux et vis la mine amusée d'Edward. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna chez lui.

Allez Bella, souffla-t-il alors je me m'arrêtais à chaque petit détail.

Lorsque j'atteignis le seuil de sa chambre, je me stoppai net. Elle était presque complètement vide. Les cartons étaient empilés au sol. Les seules choses qui étaient disposées et rangées étaient son lit et une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres. Lorsque mes yeux cessèrent d'inspecter sa chambre, ils se posèrent sur Edward. Assis sur le bout de son lit, il me détaillait.. me dévorait des yeux.

- Tu es belle, chuchota-t-il.

Mon sourire se fanna. _Souviens-toi Bella.. _Puis, lentement, je fis passer ma camisole par dessus ma tête. Me retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Je retirai mes talons, puis mes jeans. Il ouvrit ses bras, et je m'y jetai. Lentement, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et attira ma bouche contre la sienne. Et ce fût comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes, attisant un feu au creux de mes reins. Je me collai contre lui et poussai un gémissement de ravissement. Il glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi.. moi aussi, murmurai-je difficilement.

Ses mains étaient partout. Elles pétrissaient mes fesses, traçaient la courbe de mes hanches, caressaient mes seins et glissaient le long de mes cuisses. Entrainant mes sous-vêtements avec elles. Bientôt je me retrouvai complètement nue et offerte à ses yeux. Il aspira un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, me faisant gémir bruyamment.

- Tu goûtes divinement bon, grogna-t-il.

Son érection se frottait contre mon centre brulant. Je défis lentement la ceinture de son jean, et lui retirai sa chemise. Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes plis. Lorsqu'il récolta une goutte de mon désir, il la porta à mes lèvres. J'aspirai son doigt en fermant les yeux. Je fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son index, fixant son doux visage de mes yeux entre-ouverts. Il donna un puissant coup de bassin contre mon centre humide. N'en pouvant plus, je le poussai contre le matela, me couchant sur lui. Lorsqu'il se débarassa de ses jeans, je pu voir toute l'intensité de son désir. Je mourais d'envie de l'accueillir en moi.

- Laisses-moi te faire du bien, dit-il en me couchant sur le dos.

J'écartai les cuisses en fermant les yeux.

- Regardes-moi Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux en poussant un gémissement. Le voir là, entre mes jambes, était presque aussi bon que sa langue contre mes plis. Lorsque sa langue tourbillonna autour de mon clitoris, mon dos s'arqua violemment.

- Oh putain! T'arrêtes pas!

Il glissa un doigt en moi, exerçant de rapides vas-et-vient. Sa langue tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite, et sa main libre titillait mes seins. J'allais rapidement perdre pied.

- Ed...EDWARD!, criai-je, Oh dieu!

Retombant mollement contre le matela, j'ouvris les yeux paresseusement. Il embrassa mes lèvres, puis, se positionna entre mes jambes. Son sexe coulissait contre le mien. Le visage niché dans mes cheveux, son souffle était irrégulier. Ses mains tenaient mes hanches fermement. Un large sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant.

- J'en ai trop envie.. allez Edward, suppliai-je.

Après s'être protégé, il entra en moi. Mon cerveau s'embruma de désir. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la chair de ses fesses et gémis.

- Oh putain!

Il se mit à aller et venir en moi, caressant mes seins et lèchant mon cou. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes.

- Plus vite, chuchotai-je.

Il ferma les yeux, esquissant un sourire. Ses coups de reins se firent rapprochés, son souffle se coupa.

- Tu.. tu sais pas c'que tu m'fais.. tellement belle.. Bella..

La bille remonta au fond de ma gorge. _Pas maintenant.. je vous en supplis.._Mes yeux se mirent à piquer, mon coeur s'emblait vouloir quitter ma poitrine. Mes yeux se voilèrent et une chaleur épouvantable prit possession de mon corps. Je repoussai violemment Edward et courru aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Vidant le contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, les larmes me brulaient les joues. _Putain.. je ne demandais qu'une seule soirée.. _Tirant la chasse, je glissai au sol, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine nue, sanglottant incontrolablement.

- J'en ai marre.. PUTAIN, criai-je tirant sur mes cheveux.

- Hey.. Bella.. qu'est-ce qui se passe, murmura Edward, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et j'eu honte. Terriblement honte. Je baissai les yeux.

- Je suis malade Edward..

Chaque mot me donnait l'impression de m'enfonçer un poignard en plein coeur. La réalitée me frappait de plein fouet. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Il s'agenouilla face à moi, prennant mon visage en coupe.

- Tu.. tu veux rentrer?

Je secouai la tête négativement. Je ne voulais pas affronter Charlie, ni me coucher seule. Mon lit était devenu mon pire ennemi.. les cauchemars incessants, les torrents de larmes et l'inconfort extrême. Il se releva et me tendit sa brosse à dents et une serviette humide.

- Allez, prends ça, ça va te faire du bien.

Je lui souris. Après m'être nettoyée somairement, j'allai le retrouver dans sa chambre. Il me tendit un t-shirt et je l'enfilai.

- Prends-moi dans tes bras Edward..

Il colla son corps contre mon dos, ramenant les draps sur nos corps. Il glissa ses bras sous ma poitrine, me ramenant un peu plus vers lui.

- Dors Bella.. tout ira mieux demain, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_Si seulement tu avais raison Edward.. si seulement demain m'appartenait.. _

* * *

**EPOV**

Je me souviens encore de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Et encore plus particulièrement du matin qui s'en suivit. La retrouvant à moitié nue, assise à même le sol, le nez dans un de mes bouquins. Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de mon réveil, elle s'était approchée de moi, en souriant nerveusement. Puis, tout deux allongés sur mon lit, elle m'avait tout raconté. Sa maladie, le déni de son père et de sa meilleure amie, son obsession de se sentir vivante. Elle avait versé quelques larmes au creux de mon cou avant que je ne lui fasse l'amour tendrement. Ce fut le début d'une histoire bien trop courte à mon goût. Mais pourtant, j'avais tout prit d'elle. Tout ce qui passait. Chaque petite occasion était bonne pour profiter d'elle, et ce, au maximum. Son dernier soupir m'atteignit en plein coeur. Tout ce en quoi je croyais croire fut détruit. _Pourquoi.. _Cette seule question substituait à mon esprit. Debout, dans le coin de sa chambre, j'avais vécu la scène au ralentit. Alice criant son désespoir, ses pleurs déchirant la quiétude de la chambre, Charlie pleurant silencieusement et Jasper, tenant sa main au creux des siennes, laissant couler sa douleur. Bella était partie en paix, auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Je n'oublierai jamais son doux visage, ni sa promesse de m'attendre en haut, veillant sur moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je me remémorai de son visage.. de ses yeux si pétillants, trahissant son profond mal être. Elle fut mon ange, celle qui m'ouvrit les yeux sur ce qu'était réellement le monde, et ce qu'il avait à offrir à ceux qui prennent le risque de vivre.


End file.
